


Buzzed

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Language, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: After defecting from the First Order, Ben Solo finds himself struggling with the outlaw life that you seem to have embraced fully. At a bar somewhere in the Outer Rim, you do your best to cheer up your mopey friend through drink and dance. After enough alcohol, you let loose some previously unknown information regarding your feelings towards your companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous Tumblr user  
> Prompt: "I'm flirting with you."

It had been about three months since you and Kylo Ren had fled from the First Order. The guilt he felt over his father’s death had led him to try to squander the remnants of the Dark Side’s grasp on him. You had helped him realize that he still had Light in him, fighting it’s way through all of his self-doubt and anger. So he ran with you, avoiding both the First Order and the Resistance. The two of you decided that it would be better to make your own decisions for a while, instead of following anyone else’s orders.

The outlaw life suited you better than it did Ben, who had shed his Sith name since leaving the First Order. You found it reassuring to have no one to live for but yourself, doing odd jobs for money and living freely without being dishonest. Ben, however, seemed to struggle without structure. Whether that structure came from living with a family or working for the First Order, he had always found it reassuring. His mind got away from him sometimes, living without a purpose other than his own survival seemed to give him too much time to think about his past and the awful things he had done.

The two of you were in a shady bar, somewhere in the Outer Rim. You noticed that Ben seemed distant, eyes cast down and unfocused as he subconsciously rotated the glass that was set on the counter in front of him. “Ben, you’ve hardly drank anything.” He starts a bit as your words draw him out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah. I guess I’m just not very thirsty.” He mutters, keeping his eyes trained on the glass in his hands as he swirls the brightly colored liquid around. “Alcohol isn’t supposed to quench your thirst, my friend. It’s supposed to make you feel good.” You say, nudging his arm with a smile on your face. A tiny grin graces his features as his eyes meet yours. You raise your glass to your mouth, throwing back the rest of your drink and thumping the glass down on the bar. A grimace pinches your features as the alcohol burns its way down your throat. Once the burning fades a bit, you open your eyes to see a look of amusement on Ben’s face. “See? I feel great!” You say with faked enthusiasm. Ben’s slight grin cracks into a full-blown smile as he laughs at your antics. You gesture towards his drink and he brings it to his lips, tipping the glass and swallowing the contents. His face scrunches a bit at the burn, but not nearly as much as yours did.

“Two refills of whatever the hell we just had, please!” You shout over the sound of the band to the bartender, who grunts and turns to the shelf full of liquor bottles. You smirk at Ben as the bartender refills your glasses. The bartender starts walking away, but you catch their attention again, requesting that they leave the bottle before lifting your fresh glass and clinking it against Ben’s. He raises an eyebrow, a little concerned at how much alcohol you appear to plan on drinking tonight. You just throw him a toothy grin before tossing back your second drink of the night. “The burn means it’s working.” You tell him, as you gesture to his still untouched refill. “You’re a bad influence, Y/N.” He warns as he lifts his glass to his lips once again. “I try my best.” You reply as you feel the first tinge of a buzz settling in.

After one more shot, you’re feeling brave enough to lean against Ben’s right shoulder, eyes closing momentarily against the wave of spins that hit from tilting your head to the side. “I’m glad we left the First Order.” You admitted, keeping your voice low enough to avoid anyone overhearing you. Ben reached his left hand up to brush away a rogue tuft of hair that had fallen into your face. “I’m glad we left, too. I think I just miss having structure. Making my own decisions is… new to me.” He sighs, lifting the bottle from the counter to refill his glass, for a third drink. He tilts the bottle in your direction, as if to ask if you wanted another refill. You gently shook your head in the negative, trying to keep the room from spinning again. “I think I’ve had plenty, for now. Probably a little too much.” You admit as Ben chuckles. “Maybe I should have the bartender take this bottle back.” He suggests. “Nooo, save it for later.” You whine, lifting your head from his shoulder. You grab the bottle and hug it to your chest. Ben can’t help the smile that’s plastered to his features. He’d nearly forgotten what he was upset about at the beginning of the night.

An idea crosses your mind as you hear the band start up a new song, one with an upbeat tempo and a jazzy feel to it. “We should dance!” You suggest rather loudly, startling Ben a bit. “I have no idea how to dance.” He admits, looking nervous. You laugh as you stand and pull him up with you. “Neither do I, but there’s no better time to learn!” Ben allows you to drag him behind you to the open area in front of the band where a few couples were gathered, swaying to the music. Turning to face Ben, you pull him in close and wrap your hands around his shoulders. He has an awkward look on his face as he places his hands on your waist. “Don’t look so uncomfortable. We’ve been travelling together for months, it’s a wonder we haven’t been closer than this in all that time.” You say with a roll of your eyes. “What do you mean by that?” Ben asks. You study his face for a hint that he might be joking, but see honest curiosity in his features. “Ben, I’m flirting with you. Or at least, I’ve been trying to flirt with you ever since we left the First Order.” Ben stares blankly at you for a moment, until your words sink in and his eyes widen in understanding. “I thought you were just being friendly because we were on the run together.” He says with a questioning tone. You laugh a little at his naivety. “No Ben, I actually really like you. I guess it just took three shots for me to finally tell you.”

A flicker of hesitation crosses Ben’s face as he decides what he should say next. “I...I like you, too.” He admits, a slight blush spreading across his cheekbones. You smile broadly at his response and lean a little closer to him. “Then why don’t we do something about it?” You ask, hoping you aren’t pushing him too far, too soon. “I’m willing to make an effort.” Ben agrees with a smile on his face. You move your hands from his shoulders to his shirt collar, pulling him down to meet his lips with your own. He eases into the kiss, one hand moving to the small of your back to pull you closer to him. Gently pulling out of the kiss, your eyes flutter open to meet Ben’s. “How’s that for effort?” Ben’s smile grows at your question. “I think we should try it again.” He says as he pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
